The Last Samurai
The Last Samurai is historic war drama about an american military advisor embraces the Samurai culture he was hired to destroy after he is captured in battle. This movie features a variety of weapons from melee weapons to firearms. starring Tom Cruise, Ken Watenabe and Tony Goldwyn. Cpt. Nathan Algren's Katana Cpt. Nathan Agren uses this katana during the final battle of the samurai. this sword gift Katsumoto. It has engraved kanji on the blade which reads: belong to the warrior in whom the old ways have joined the new. sheathed in black scabbard. It is most notably us to kill Colonel Bagley during the final charge, in straight throw that sends the blade straight through Bagley's chest. Katsumoto's Katana This katana is used throughout the movie by the samurai clan leader. Katsumoto. This sword is Katsumotos main weapon throughout the whole film as he forbids himself from using firearms. He considers this katana to be his soul as did all the samurai.He shows great defiance when he is ordered the emperor's corrupt advisor, Mr. Omura to remove it when speaking to the Emperor. gold dragon symbol attatched to the handle and green japanese silk wrappings.Both Katsumoto and Nathan Algren both this sword to help katsumoto end his life with honour. Algren used the sheathed katana to finally make Emperor Meiji realise that while Japan must modernize it can't forget it's own rich history and traditions Yari A yari is used by both Hirotaro and Cpt. Nathan Algren during the scene: Demons in the Mist. Hirotaro uses this weapon to impale Sergeant Zebulon Gant (Billy Connolly) and thereafter is killed simmilar weapon used Cpt Nthan Algren as he fights to survive. Tanto A Tanto is used General Hasegawa to impale himself he is killed Katsumoto. one is katsumoto Omura's Bodyguard Katsumoto to commit suicide after having felt the shame Winchester Model 1873 A Winchester Model 1873 was the weapon Cpt Nathan Algren famously demonstrated to a crowd of people whilst performing on stage. Sergeant Zebulon Gant (Billy Connolly) also uses one during the scene: Demons in the Mist. Colt 1860 Army Richards-Mason Conversion Cpt. Nathan Algren Tom Cruise uses a converted Colt 1860 Army as his main sidearm, he has it through most of the film untill the end when he changes firearms for swords. He uses this gun most noticably to show Omura that the soldiers are not ready to fight head on against the Samurai, which falls on deaf ears and they go to the battle Colt Single Action Army The main sidearm of Colonel Bagley. He is best known for using it in the final battle scene to kill couple of charging samurai. Smith & Wesson Schofield Cpt. Nathan Algren uses a Smith and Wesson Schofield during the battle scene: Demons in the Mist. He is one of the only soldiers to succsesfully kill samurai during this scene as the army was ill trained. Pattern 1853 Enfield The Japanese Imperial Army are seen training with miltiple Pattern 1853 Enfield Rifles.They also use these muskets dirong the final battle scene against the samurai. Category:Movie